The Vampire Child
by Dark Angel Kaos
Summary: Naruto is the son of the late vampire lord but was raised by humans. He has fallen for Sasuke, who's a real bastard. They're best friends but will they ever be more than that? What will happen when Sasuke finds out Naruto's secret? Haitus
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Vampire Child

Author: Dark Angel Kaos

Fandom: Naruto

Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto (SasuNaru)

Rating: PG – 18

Words: 1534

Warnings: Shonen ai, yaoi, language, OOCness (maybe), vampire love, AU

Genre: Angst, humor, romance, AU

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters do not belong to me or else Naruto and Sasuke would be f-ing like horny rabbits in heat. So sadly, no, I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Naruto is the son of the late vampire lord but was raised by humans. He has fallen for Sasuke, who's a real bastard. They're best friends but will they ever be more than that? What will happen when Sasuke finds out Naruto's secret?

A/N: Naruto is one of the best well known anime around and it has tons of good stories, now I'm trying my best to fulfill those criteria so that it will be a fan-worthy story. Hopefully I can match up to those awesome stories I've read!!! Bata'd by Kyatione!!!! R&R!!!

Enjoy!!

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 – My friend

A light breeze blew throughout the park sending small specks of leaves flying. A blond boy with bright blue eyes perched at the top of the slide looking out at the incoming sunrise. He was beautiful, almost like a girl, from his curvy body to his slender feminine face. Even though he seemed seventeen, his eyes held the wisdom of an ancient, such wisdom that can only be acquired by experience. A content sigh left his lips as he sniffed the air. Suddenly his nose twitched. There was a familiar scent surrounding the park.

A boy, seeming the same age as the blond boy, walked up behind him. He had piercing black eyes and spiky ebony hair that had a sort of duck butt style at the back. He folded his hands across his chest as if waiting for something.

"Dobe, get down here!" he yelled, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"I'm not a dobe, teme!!" the blonde's regular answer came.

He jumped down from the slide, landing perfectly on his two feet. Once on the ground, he ran to hug the black haired boy.

"Sasuke, you're back!!" he yelled, snuggling into Sasuke's arms, "I missed you so much."

"I was just gone for a week, Naruto," Sasuke replied, holding his dobe closer, "But I'm glad I'm back, I kinda missed you too,"

"Kinda?" Naruto yelled, "I've been worrying about you and you, KINDA miss me?"

"Ok, I missed you a lot" Sasuke said as he pinched Naruto's right cheek, "Happy now?"

"No," Naruto pouted, "Buy me ramen then I'll be happy."

Sasuke sighed.

"Okay, let's go then."

Naruto cheered then ran off dragging Sasuke with him. After they left a guy dressed in full black appeared as if out of nowhere. His face and body was hidden but the smirk that crossed his face was more than noticeable.

"It's seems you're having fun…Naruto-sama,"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Another!!!" Naruto yelled, finishing yet another bowl of ramen.

Sasuke stared at the blond in shock. That was his eighteenth bowl and with ramen being one hundred and fifty yen per bowl this guy was gonna cost him over two thousand five hundred yen for food for just one person!

"Oi, dobe slow down, how much money do you think I have with me" Sasuke finally spoke up, "Just feeding you alone is a headache, it makes me wonder how you remain like that while eating this junk and not as a bloated pig."

"Shut up teme!!" Naruto yelled blushing, "I'm not fat!!"

"I didn't say you were dobe, "Sasuke snorted," Listen to a person when they talk."

Naruto puffed his cheeks out and turned his head from Sasuke. Sasuke could be a bastard at times, and it just makes Naruto wonder why they were best friends in the first place. He turned back to Sasuke to say something back, but the words died down in his throat when he saw the way Sasuke was looking at him.

He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and his neck. Even though Sasuke could be a bastard, there were times when it was all worth it, like now. When all Sasuke can see is him, even if he did not mean for it to be like that. Naruto could only blush under such intense gaze. He looked down to his lap, fidgeting with the hem of his bright orange jacket. Sasuke blinked when he realized that he was staring at Naruto too intently. He quickly looked away.

"Hurry up and finish that bowl so we can go," Sasuke said, turning his attention to the outside of the ramen shop.

Naruto looked up and saw the bowl of ramen before him. Then he looked towards Sasuke and when he saw that he was looking away from him, his eyes dulled in disappointment.

"Yup" he replied slurping down the ramen, his way of relieving his saddened heart.

They were best friends alright but he always wished for them to be a bit more. It was wrong for him to think that they would be anything more. After all, he and Sasuke were different in more ways than one. He only wished that he could reveal his real self to him. Deep down he knew he could not or else they would come after Sasuke and he could not lose Sasuke, no matter what.

"Oi, Naruto, what's the matter?" Sasuke's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Ah, nothing nothing" he replied with a smile, "I'm done so where do you want to go now? We can go visit the guys if you want."

Sasuke wasn't buying it but he shrugged it off as nothing.

"That will only make my headache worst, spending time with you has already given me one" Sasuke sighed rubbing his temples with his thumbs, "Let's go somewhere quiet."

Naruto's face reddened in anger.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean!!!" he yelled.

"You're annoying, now come on lets go" Sasuke said walking out the restaurant after he paid for Naruto's meal.

"Bastard, wait up!!"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Today is Saturday. Isn't there something you want to do?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked up at his friend from his spot on the ground. They were under a large cherry blossom tree in the Central Park, a few blocks away from Naruto's favorite ramen shop. Sasuke hummed as if contemplating his answer.

"Well I don't have anything in mind," he replied after some time, "Isn't there something you want to do?"

"Well I would like to go over to your house and beat you on some of your games but I'm afraid that your brother might be there," Naruto shuddered, "Your brother really scares the shit outta me, he's one creepy bastard."

"Like I don't know that already," Sasuke chuckled, "What about your place?"

Naruto paled at the mention of his house and the thought of the two persons that would be there.

"Well, it's being refurnished and Kakashi is over there, so you know what that means,"

"Your place isn't safe either huh? So why don't we stick out here for a while," he yawned, "I kinda want to sleep for a while, you don't mind if I do?"

"No, I don't. I'll watch over you until you wake up alright?" Naruto replied jumping out of the tree. He was just on a branch about one storey above the ground, so it was an easy jump.

He sat down on he ground, right beside Sasuke, who yawned once more before laying down on his lap. As soon as Sasuke's head touched his lap he began humming a lullaby and stroking his hair to help him sleep. A smile crossed his lips as he heard Sasuke sigh in content at the soft treatment. Soon after, his breath evened out and he was asleep.

Naruto watched Sasuke sleep. He had already stopped humming but he was still stroking Sasuke's hair, this time as softly as he could since he did not want to wake him up. At times like this he really just wanted to tell Sasuke how he feels, because they already act like they are a couple. It wasn't like Sasuke was leading him on or anything. It was just that it really seemed as if Sasuke liked him but did not want to tell him. Or maybe it was just he himself who thought that?

_But it is really nice, that Sasuke allows me to do this, for us to be this close. _He smiled and rested his head on the tree trunk. _Even is he's a bastard, he's a really good friend…_

"I just wish I can tell you about me…" it was barely audible.

The wind picked up its speed. For a second Naruto's hand stilled, his eyes narrowed into slits as he looked around the park. There was nothing there but he could sense it. Someone was watching him.

"Who's there?" he demanded, "Show yourself. I know you're there."

"Calm down Naruto-sama. It is only me" a male voice said.

"Sai, what are you doing here?" Naruto growled, his voice was different from his usual.

"I'm here for you, my lord" the one called Sai replied, as he appeared before Naruto, "I was told to come get you" he removed the hood of his cape revealing his dark hair. His piercing white fangs glistened from his mouth as he smiled.

"Did I not tell you to stop using that fake smile when addressing me?" he shifted over and rested Sasuke's head on the ground.

"I'm sorry, but I've read that a smile is the easiest way to gain trust even if it's a fake one" he replied bowing on his knees, "My lord, her highness Tsunade-sama has requested your presence immediately,"

"But I…" he looked down at Sasuke and then sighed, "Alright…let's go."

Sai rose to his feet. His pale white complexion making him seem so ethereal.

"Of course, my lord" he bowed, and then disappeared.

Naruto gave Sasuke one last look before disappearing too.

"I guess you won't watch over me until I wake up, huh," Sasuke whispered as he sat up, "When will you tell me about what you really are…Naruto."

He sighed and then laid back down, deciding to wait until Naruto to got back.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

A/N: Well this is the first chap. Sorry if it was too short!!! Hoped you liked it though. This is the first I've ever written something this short. Maybe I'm losing my touch? Anyway, R&R onegai!!!! Your comments help to fuel my motivation!!

Ja na

Kaos


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto…working on it…

Warnings: Language, blood, shonen ai…unbeta'd

A/N: wow an update…OMFG an update?!!!! I can't believe it!!!! I wanted to start typing since I'm free from school. Well I've been free for a while now but I've been too lazy…sorry guys!!! Now I definitely will make sure that I update on a regular basis. Well hope you like this chapter!!! Thank you all who reviewed!! The ages are Naruto: 17 Sasuke: 18 and Sai: 18. And does it really sound like Vampire Knights??? If it does I hope my story doesn't sound too much like a rip off of it (though I doubt it the story line is kinda different). Forgive me for the late update!! R&R!!!

Enjoy!!

Chapter 2 - Secrets

"This way Naruto-sama" Sai called, leading Naruto deeper into the darkness.

The dark tunnel seemed never ending, leading into the unknown. Naruto grunted, muttering something about 'wasting his time here' and 'wanting to go back before the bastard wakes' all the while looking around to find an escape route. _Why did I come here again? Oh yeah baa-chan(1) is really scary when she's angry…_he shuddered at the image of Tsunade's angry face.

"Are we there yet?" he voiced out loud.

"No, not yet but soon" Sai automatically replied; a smirk played his lips "are you worried about your human pet?"

"Sasuke's not my pet!!!" Naruto retorted with a blush, "He's my best friend…"

"That's what you say Naruto-sama, but if you get tired of that human I'm always here" the smirk on his lips widened, "I'll show you a better time than that human ever could"

"Shut your face Sai!!!" Naruto's blush darkened.

"Ah you're so cute when you're all flustered Naru-sama" Sai teased, "You really remind me of a girl. Hmm maybe I should check, I still doubt that you have a dic-"

*POW*

"Shut up Sai!!" Naruto yelled walking forward, his right knuckles stinging from the punch he just gave him, "I'm going ahead"

He disappeared further ahead leaving Sai alone.

"His reactions are too cute" he chuckled, picking himself up of the ground.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

A guy with long dark brown hair caught at the end walked along the pathway towards where Sasuke laid. He paused in his step when he saw the boy alone, but shrugged it off. It was weird seeing him with out that energetic blond beside him. _Well no matter this will make talking to him easier._

"Sasuke why are you out here?" he left off the 'alone' knowing that without saying it Sasuke will get what he meant.

Sasuke didn't bother to look up as he knew who was there already.

"What do you want Neji?" he sounded annoyed, "As a matter of fact forget that question, I don't care" he settled for turning away from him, "just get lost"

"Sasuke is that anyway to speak to your sempai(2)?" Neji asked, there was a glint in his pale lavender eyes, "I'm just here to talk to you about something"

His voice sounded smug, Sasuke hated smug guys. _Man I feel like to punch his damned face in._

"I don't care just get lost you're bothering me" Sasuke growled, sitting up to glare heatedly at Neji.

Neji who was already used to the Uchiha's glares wasn't affected by it, so when he sat down beside the Uchiha – causing the glare to intensify – he brushed it off as nothing. Sasuke growled but didn't get up; he was waiting for Naruto to get back so it does him no good to leave. He knew Neji would be here no matter how long it took for him to return, after all no one knows him better than he does – well maybe Naruto and his brother of course – so he must have known he was waiting here for Naruto.

"I thought you would leave by now" Neji said nonchalantly, "but you won't, waiting for Naruto right?"

"What's it to you?" Sasuke snapped completely annoyed.

"Nothing" Neji replied truthfully, "but it does give me a chance to talk to you without you leaving"

Sasuke tch'd but went back to lie down, turning away from the boy who sat beside him.

"Don't be like that Sasuke" Neji teased, he smirked at Sasuke's irritated look.

"Shut the hell up and say what you came here to say or go the hell away" Sasuke growled indicating – with the sharp kunai that he had pressed against Neji's pale neck – that he means business.

"Sasuke you're so quick to react well no matter" Neji began, not even wincing at the kunai pressed against his neck, "I'm here to talk to you about Naruto"

Sasuke retracted the Kunai, returning to his place on the grassy field.

"What about him?" he asked in the most uninterested voice he could muster.

"Remember what we talked about the last time?" Neji asked suddenly turning serious.

"How could I forget" Sasuke muttered in displeasure at the change in the Hyuuga's voice "You were very persistent in having me remember"

"So have you seen it yet? What I've been trying to tell you" Neji asked.

Sasuke snorted.

"I'm not like you Neji I don't go around claiming people as monsters"

"My guesses have always been correct" Neji snapped, "That's why I am sure I'm correct about Naruto. I am sure that he's a v-"

"Don't you dare say that word" Sasuke's growl was low and dangerous.

"It's a possibility Sasuke" Neji continued, "He looks exactly like the late vam-…lord"

"I don't care how similar they look, Naruto is a human" Sasuke growled, "I've been with the dobe all my life and I've never see him consume anything other than ramen"

"That is a weak claim Sasuke"

"You're the one who has a weak claim" Sasuke argued "what make you think Naruto is a v-…not human"

Neji got up.

"My slayer intuition" Neji replied without missing a beat, "the blood within me acts up when ever he's close, you should have felt it too after all your blood is from the noble Uchiha clan the best slayer family around" he sighed walking off, "maybe you do feel it…but you're too attached to him to act on it" he stopped turning back to face Sasuke "but Sasuke if he does turn out to be a blood sucker, what will you do? Will you fulfill the duty of your family or will you betray the organization in favor of saving him?"

He stared right into his eyes searching him for an answer.

"The answer is obvious" Sasuke plainly stated, breaking their eye contact "I won't have to choose because Naruto is most definitely human" _That I'm sure of…at least I hope…_

Neji sighed and continued walking.

"Poor choice Sasuke" _But I'm well aware of what you'll choose._

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"What took you so long gaki(3)" a female voice growled just as Naruto entered the dimly lit room.

The only light source was from the candles that were centered at the four corners of the room it gave the room a sort of eerie atmosphere.

"Forgive us for our lateness Tsunade-sama" Sai bowed before her.

Naruto stood where he was, snorting at Sai's obviously fake greeting and apology. Instead he upped for complaining for something that's been bothering him for a while now.

"Baa-chan can't you open a window down here I know your eye sight is good and all but it's too dark!!" he whined, sure he could see perfectly well in the dark too but he preferred the sunlight, which was kind of weird for someone of his kind, "too stuffy to boot if you ask me"

"Well no one asked for your opinion" Tsunade snapped, she got up from her chair walking towards Naruto, her pale blond hair was caught in two at the base of her neck, "Naruto you must know why I've called you here"

"Yeah I know so can I leave?" Naruto said in annoyance, "that bastard you want me to stay the hell away from will get pissed if he wakes up and I'm not there"

"Naruto" she growled "don't you see it's dangerous!! He's a freaking human for god's sake! You know someone who you can and will feed from or kill"

"Yeah well I've been with the bastard all my life and look I haven't fed from him at all and if you haven't noticed he's still alive!" Naruto argued, "Besides I don't need to feed constantly, I'm a human"

"For now" Tsunade added, "your coming of age ceremony is near, don't forget that after your birthday the vampire blood within you will awaken and that seal that was placed on you will vanish, its starting to fade way as we speak meaning you'll feel thirst soon"

"So? He'll be far away before that happens anyway, remember collage?" Naruto said, "I've already planned it that far ahead so thrust me on this. Sasuke will go to collage, meet some girl and forget all about me. And me? Well I'll disappear from the face of the earth and become the next vampire lord until the day when some lucky bastard kills me. There happy? My life's fucked up enough in the future so can't you just shut up and let me have this little moment of happiness? I won't be able to see Sasuke after my birthday. So just let me be with him the few months I have left and stop interfering!" he felt like crying – when he mention not seeing Sasuke again – but he held it in not wanting Tsunade to have anymore teasing leverage over him.

"Gaki you know I'm just worried about you" Tsunade sighed in defeat, "you for one must now that love between a mortal and a vampire is forbidden. Something like that is look down on by our race"

Naruto's face burned red at the word love.

"W-who s-s-said t-that I'm in l-l-l-lo…ve with t-that bastard!" Naruto shuttered, his face resembling a pool of blood, "I don't love that bastard"

"Sure you don't" Tsunade snorted, her voice laced in sarcasm, "if you don't love the Uchiha then I'm sure that I wear a size A cup, and since that's a blatant lie, you are indeed in love with him"

Naruto couldn't argue with that logic after all Tsunade's humungous chest was anything but size A, hell he doubt it was a size F. _Maybe even larger than that._ So he settled for ignoring the question.

"I have to go if there's anything else you want to say, tell Sai and he'll tell me" he replied quickly and before Tsunade could say anything to him he disappeared just as he did before.

Tsunade sighed at his departure.

"That kid really is a knuckle head isn't he" she drawled, "I didn't even get to tell him the most important details of why I called him here"

"As Naruto-sama requests shall I inform him of the minor details and have him come see you tonight for the gathering?" Sai suggested.

"I figure that will be better," Tsunade nodded, _whenever that Uchiha is involved he's always so impatient. _

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Neji had already left, much to Sasuke's immense delight, but not before warning him about Naruto some more _and _reminding him about the meeting they had tonight.

"Oh joy" he muttered, his words soaked in sarcasm, "I wonder when Naruto will get back, it's been more than an hour since he left"

Thinking of Naruto made him want to think of the evidence he had that could back the blond out of Neji's sight. _Naruto couldn't be…I mean he barely has fangs; he's no where near pale (heh like vampires are tanned) not to mention he faints when ever he sees blood. An idiot like him could never be a __**vampire**__, but there are times like an hour ago when he just disappears without warning and there is also this presence that is always around him a vampiric presence…maybe he just knows some random blood sucker nothing more…_

He was sitting up with his back against the tree surveying the beautiful view before him, when he felt a familiar presence in the air. Before the person could sneak up to him he spoke.

"Where have you been eh Naruto?" he asked in a non caring tone, "I woke up awhile ago and you were gone"

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Um the bathroom?"

"Lame excuse" Sasuke said bored, "try again"

"I'm sorry it's just a lot has been happening you know…" Naruto sighed, "the orphanage and…my birthday is coming up so, I'm being…" _shit he won't believe this…_

_Naruto why are you lying to me?_

"Bugged again huh" Sasuke added playing along with the lie, "I told you not to let it bother you, once you're eighteen it'll be all behind you I'm sure they won't bother you and Iruka again after that day"

"I hope so too" Naruto added, taking a seat beside the raven "Hey aren't you gonna go to collage in a few months?" he asked.

"Aren't you?" Sasuke asked sending the question back at Naruto, "and before you say you won't be able to afford the tuition, I told you already that my creepy bastard of a brother would be happy to sponsor you. The company is doing well and we're able to pa-"

"I know that already" Naruto interrupted "but I'm telling you that you don't have to I'll be fine just go off to collage" _As long as I have these last precious months with you I'll be fine_.

"Naruto, why are you saying this?" Sasuke asked he sat up turning to face Naruto, _is it true what Neji said? I know it is possible…if you really are the son of Minato the late vampire lord that you will inherit your power and the throne after your eighteenth birthday…is that why you want to get rid of me? But please tell me that's not true…I don't want to…I don't want to have to kill you…_

"No reason" Naruto replied, a little fidgety from the intense stare "it's just people usually meet their soul mates in collage and if you find one then you'd want to get married, then continue your clan you know like what you always wanted, so that's what I want you to do…go and be happy forget about me…" _I will only ruin your life…when I'm changed we won't be able to meet again so please just forget me…_he realized now that that stupid wish for him to tell Sasuke what he really is was just a stupid wish. They were from two completely different worlds that should never connect.

"Soul mate? Marriage?" Sasuke was confused, _is this what this is all about?_ "Dobe I'm not that delusional twelve years old anymore, there's only one person that I would consider to marry and is my soul mate, that's-"

"Sakura eh?" Naruto interrupted ignoring the pain in his heart at saying that, "I knew it after all she's been chasing you for years…"

"No,_** you**_ dobe!" Sasuke yelled slightly annoyed at the way Naruto's been trying to get rid of him, "I can't believe you didn't figure that one out"

Naruto wanted to jump for joy at what Sasuke said, it was something he always wanted Sasuke to say to him, but with the little reminder Tsunade gave him he didn't want to risk it. He didn't want to risk Sasuke's life, after all no mortal can live in a palace of a demon lord. It was impossible from the beginning so why did he entertain the thoughts about becoming someone who was really close to Sasuke so much…why did he lead himself on? Is he some kind of masochist that he loves to hurt himself?

"Naruto? Hey are you listening to me?"

Sasuke's voice sliced through the reeve that was Naruto's muddled thoughts.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto whispered.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry! It's my fault I forced you I shouldn't have!!" Naruto was crying now, "It's my fault that you won't be able to live a normal life. I had to force you to like me…and that was very selfish of me, I should have thought of you more but no I had to think of what I want and now…and now…I don't deserve it…I don't deserve you" he got up running off.

"Naruto!! Hey Naruto wait!" he tried to catch up to Naruto but he was surprisingly fast, "Naruto wait!!"

Using the skills he earned from training he caught up to Naruto and tackled him to the ground. Naruto began to struggle but Sasuke held him in place.

"Dobe stop it!!" he hissed, trying the pin the squirming blond down, "Just stop and listen to me for a while! What the hell is up with you?"

Naruto was aware that he could easily expose him self to Sasuke and disappear now but somehow he didn't want to.

"Just get up teme!!" Naruto snarled, getting more violent by the second, tears streaked his cheeks "Just leave me alone and get back to your normal life!! Forget about me!!"

Sasuke growled severely annoyed.

"I had no life before I met you Naruto!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, effectively causing Naruto to halt in his violent thrashes.

"What…?"

"Don't you get it Naruto?" Sasuke asked, "Before I met you ten years ago I didn't think I could live another day. I know I had my brother but it just wasn't the same. He was always working so I was always alone. After my parent died that year I was so lonely. But then I met you and you gave me a reason to live again Naruto don't you see it if it wasn't for you I would have ended my life already" Sasuke smiled softly, "so don't you dare say you forced me to like you, it was inevitable I can't see anyone that I'd like more than you"

Naruto cried more hiding his face with his hands all the while apologizing. _I'm sorry I'll only ruin your life…it was too selfish of me to think that it'll be any different…to think we could be a couple to think…I could ever tell you what I am…it was my race who caused your loneliness it was my race who killed your parents…I'm so sorry Sasuke…I'm so sorry_

"Shhh its ok Naruto…" Sasuke cooed, "It'll be alright I won't leave you no matter what" _even if you turn out to be a…vampire. I can hate the other ones but if you are one…there's no way I can hate you…Naruto_, "so please stop apologizing it's not your fault"

He held him, sitting up so that he held him perfectly in his overprotective arms. Naruto's head rested against his neck seeming to calm down but that was only for a second as the smell of blood assaulted his nose. _No…not now!_ His mind was in a frenzy it was hard to think when the addictive scent of Sasuke's blood was calling to him. _I can't resist it…no it can't be! The seal is weakening. I have to resist…I don't want hurt Sasuke…_

'Sasuke…get away…please' he wanted to whisper but the words wouldn't form on his lips. An intense wave of bloodlust hummed throughout his body as his pure azure eyes tainted to a deep crimson and his canines grew becoming fangs. He couldn't hold himself back, the thirst was too much. It was controlling his movements.

_Sasuke I'm so sorry…_was the last thing he thought before he plunged forward.

*Bang*

Naruto stilled then fell on Sasuke unconscious, blood gushing freely from the wound to his upper back.

"What the hell? Who fired?" Sasuke growled, "Naruto?! Naruto hang in there!"

"Neji was right" was the only answer he received.

Sasuke quickly turned to the voice seeing a guy who wore a large black coat with a hood that hid all of his body from view.

"What the fuck bastard?!" Sasuke growled, aiming to materialize his weapon but stopped when the guy pointed at Naruto's wound.

"Look its healing already" he plainly stated.

Sasuke still reluctant to take his eyes off the stranger looked down at Naruto's wound only to see that the stranger was right. It was healing!!!

"Naruto…are you really?" Sasuke whispered, "Are you really a vampire?"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

A/N: (1) Baa-chan – granny I think hehehe

(2) Sempai – a senior (so Neji is Sasuke's senior in vampire slaying!!)

(3) Gaki – brat

Ah chapter two is finished!! Yay typed this in one day!! And OMG it's longer than the last one!! So you've found out a few things like Sasuke being a slayer and all, so didya see that coming huh didya didya?? Hehehe I'm a 'write in the spurt of the moment' type person (when I've used up all the plots I've planned) so I seriously didn't plan for Sasuke to be a slayer but it turned out like that so meh I'll deal with it. Wow was that a fast development between Sasuke and Naruto or what? And for Sasuke who hates vampires it's really weird that he'd accept Naruto if he turned out to be a vampire (operative word being if) but meh lets see what the next chapter will bring!

Oh the orphanage situation that Naruto mentioned is a problem that he is facing. Since Iruka doesn't have a stable financial backage the orphanage that Naruto grew up in wants to take him back so they are bugging him to come back even to go as far to take legal actions on Iruka (which is stupid if you ask me, if the boy doesn't want to go he doesn't want to go!). They claim it's their duty to protect those who were left in their care, but as Sasuke says it'll be a thing of the past once he's eighteen. Ok so now you're asking what it has to do with him disappearing ok here it is: Naruto is implying that some people from the orphanage saw him there and called him out. So he left Sasuke for a minute to go see what the hell they wanted. Thus why he was gone for over an hour, convenient huh?

Hehehe now to give this to Kya-chan my lovely little beta to fix up and then it'll ready for your viewing pleasure. So until then!! Oh and please don't forget I 3 reviews!!!

Sorry guys I had this written for a while….but I didn't post it….I know….but I'll try and see if I can get the next chapter up…

Ja na

Kaos


End file.
